


Omega

by xylence



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylence/pseuds/xylence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Crack Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Crack fic. Hope you enjoy.** _

* * *

Holly fumbled for her glasses on the nightstand and sighed heavily, hearing the incessant ringing from her door bell. She rolled her eyes and lazily tugged the knots in her messy hair. 5:23. She read off of her nightstand. The damn birds hadn't even sang their morning wake up calls yet, and she already had an unexpected visitor.

" Great way to start off my three day weekend," she groaned as she lifted herself up from the bed and bounded down her stairs quickly. The crankiness could only spurn further as the doorbell continued to be pressed in a hurried manner.

" I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yelled and swung the door open. A tall man boyishly smiled and stood up a little straighter in his pinstripe suit. The woman could've sworn his blue eyes shimmered in the light and winked at her. He stepped a little closer to the woman, and Holly responded with a step back behind her doorway. One of the many reasons why she loved women.

She eyed him suspiciously and gave him a once-over again, she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to slam the door on his face and go back to sleep or let him speak. Holly was a lesbian. The last time charmingly handsome men waltzed through her doorstep, was when Lisa and Rachel were playing yet another practical joke on the good doctor. They hired male prostitutes just for kicks. So far Holly had encountered bad cop, sexy fireman, and a Mcdreamy look-a-like clad in  _only_  a stethoscope. At this point Holly deduced that this man was either playing James Bond or he was one of those dominatrix type of fellows. She kind of hoped for the former, but it didn't matter, she was going to send him off on his way.

" Doctor Holly Stewart?" the man asked.

" Yes? Is this some joke? Mr… Collins?" Holly squinted as she read off the name tag on the man's suit pocket.

" Lisa Barton customized an Omega for you." He paused briefly and flipped over the page on his clipboard. "Uhm well here it is. Excuse me Doctor Stewart." Mr. Collins pushed the box into her living room and laid it flat on the floor by her couch. A smile graced his lips as he fixed his tie straight; he handed Holly a card and quickly headed out on the other side of her doorway.

Holly vaguely heard the man blabbering on about reading directions and to call him if there were any further questions. The exhausted woman was too bothered bothered at the fact that she had been rudely awakened at the crack of down to see that her friend customized an Omega for her. She specifically stated that she never wanted to own one despite its popularity amongst the people.

A swift kick to the box held no response as she eyed it suspiciously.

Holly grabbed the instructions that was taped to the side of the box and trudged her way towards the kitchen. Coffee sounded absolutely perfect at this time of day. Adding a dash of Bailey's didn't sound so bad either. God.

Omega Robot - Gail Peck. The brunette read aloud. She pressed a few buttons before her coffee maker roared to life and started to make her caramel latte. She grabbed the phone and listened to the dial tones before a sleepy voice answered.

" Dr. Barton. I'm not on call right now and I do not have any appointments so please call someone else. "

Holly scoffed, " What the fuck Lisa?"

" Oh, so I see you have gotten your present. It was specially made for you, you know."

"Lisa I specifically told y-" the forensic pathologist was cut off abruptly by the woman on the other line.

"And not everyone gets a cool physical customization made by a godly plastic surgeon. " She giggled, " She's blonde too Holly. We both know you love blondes."

" Did you not hear my rants about Omega's for the last year? I specifically told you that I was not interested in this stupid company, and look what shows up at my doorstep? A man, who I believe harassed me with his damn eyes, barging in with a huge ass box. 5 am Lisa. 5 in the fucking morning!"

" Well they're non-refundable and she was very expensive. Bye Hollykins" Lisa teased with the childhood name that Holly loathed. The woman on the other side of the line hung up without another word.

Holly groaned and grabbed her coffee inhaling the smoky scent in attempt to calm her senses. In her peripheral vision she saw a giant ball of brown fur jump from the tree and through her open window. It swiftly landed on top of the box and began its quest to scratch open the box.

" Sulli, stop! " Holly set down her coffee and proceeded to lug the cat off. It was a hard battle nearly lost due to her cat's claws lodged tightly into the box, refusing to let go until she got her precious bubble wrap.

" Sulli, I'll give you the bubble wrap okay?"

The cat finally let go and started to walk away putting up a feral sounding meow and a glare towards her owner. The brown ball of fur swiftly bounded out the window and landed up in the tree resting on its perch. Holly swore the damn cat was part bird. Holly picked up her coffee and proceeded to read the directions.

Omega Robot - Gail Peck. She read for the 8th time. She sipped her cup of coffee and continued.

**I) Introduction:**

**Thank you for purchasing an Omega Robot from the Omega Division. We assure you that you will enjoy your Omega for many years to come. Model 1504. Made with the new S.P. Software (Synthetic Psyche). Your model 1504 had the new Synthetic Psyche software which is able to feel and express emotions based on the surroundings and environments. Your model is also able to perform tasks like human beings and continuously learn under the care of her owner. *** Your model is similar to a human despite certain softwares that control her brain. You must make sure your model eats and and showers regularly. *****

**II) Accessories:**

**\- Officer Uniform**

**\- Handcuffs**

**\- Platinum Blonde Hair Dye**

**\- Red Lipstick**

**\- Fresh box of Donuts**

**\- Bottle of Tequila**

**\- 1 week supply of Cheesepuffs**

**\- Star Wars DVD Collection**

**In courtesy of the Omega Division we have assembled your model. If the model does not come with flawless porcelain skin, platinum blonde locks, ocean blue eyes (that look intimidating), or is unnaturally smiling like a serial killer, then there is a major problem in the physical aspects of your Omega. Immediately contact 15th Omega Division located in Toronto, Canada at (903)-812-4124.**

**The food and beverages provided is a necessity for your model. Model Gail Peck loves to drink alcohol, specifically hard liquor such as Bourbon and Tequila. Although, when Gail Peck is intoxicated she may get mean or very aroused. Consider that a warning. Gail Peck loves to be unhealthy: donuts, coffee, and cheesepuffs are her diet. When she demands for cheesepuffs, you will get her cheesepuffs or Hurricane Peck will occur (This was tested in the lab and she started throwing objects at the researchers). DO NOT GIVE: eggs or tomatoes. If Gail Peck smells or sees either of those items Hurricane Peck will also occur. Sidenote: Hurricane Peck is snark level 100%. More details under the Details Section.**

**The clothes, hair care, and makeup accessories provided is another must for your model. It is highly suggested that you dress her in loose, chic clothes most of the model loves high fashion, therefore, Flannel t-shirts, backpacks, and boa scarves are strictly prohibited. Adding red lipstick is a must when going out for a good time. Also, no bright,neon colors that indicate ATTENTION. The model will be content if you dress her up in an Officer Uniform equipped with the handcuffs. Gail Peck loves her hair platinum blonde. Make sure to dye it once a month, if she sees specks of her original hair color she will rage at you.**

**The Additional Equipment provided is a set of Star Wars DVD collection. Gail Peck is a closet geek. So prepare to familiarize yourself with Star Wars, Marvel Comics, and video games. Sidenote: For a best movie experience, DVD's and any of the junk food listed is a perfect combination.**

**III) Details**

**Gail Peck is a protector type Omega. She will protect you if you are in danger. To get the best experience with model Gail Peck is undoubtedly hard. Gail Peck does not like overly optimistic, happy people. Gail Peck is not a happy-go-lucky model, therefore, one must speak to her in her language, in this case the owner must counter the snark (If you do not stand your ground she will step all over you). She hates not being in control and physically hurt. Model Gail Peck will not tolerate people who do not get what she wants. If she demands for something, you get it for her. Make sure to give full undivided attention to your Gail Peck or a blue eyed monster will awaken. She gets jealous if you put your attention to other people so make sure she is in good hands when going out with other people.**

**Personality: Very snarky 80% of the time. Basically a bitch, Type-A personality. But when treated with care she is soft and loving.**

**Hurricane Peck: Snark level at 100%. WARNING: She will rage and throw things.**

**OMEGA DIVISION IS NOT LIABLE FOR ANY INJURIES.**

**Body Type: Slender and built. Although, this model does not particularly enjoy much physical activity. The only exercise she will enjoy is sex.**

**IV) Troubleshooting**

**Gail Peck is not waking up in the morning.**

**Do not wake up Gail Peck if she is still sleeping. Unless you want to get your hand chopped off.**

**Gail Peck refuses to go exercising with me.**

**DO NOT LET HER EXERCISE. She will complain and get very angry with you, possibly giving up within the first 5 minutes.**

**Gail Peck keeps kissing me.**

**She will kiss you if you blabber your mouth about something insignificant for more than 10 seconds. But who wouldn't want that?**

**Gail Peck is drunk**

**1) Do not bother her or she will hurl the empty alcohol bottle at you.**

**2) Let her sleep.**

**3) Bring her coffee and donuts in the morning.**

**Gail Peck is being very nice to me for the past week.**

**That is not possible. Please return her in the box with the receipt.**

**Gail Peck hates me.**

**Do not be optimistic or happy. Gail Peck cannot tolerate happy people.**

**Gail Peck is missing!**

**She is in one of these three areas: in your bed, at a bar, at a donut shop.**

**We hope that you enjoy your Model Gail Peck. She will be hard to manage for the first few weeks, but she will become soft if you treat her correctly.**

**If there are any concerns with your model you may contact us at 15th Omega Division located in Toronto, Canada at (903)-812-4124.**

*****If you are interested in buying any other models: Andy Mcnally, Chloe Price, or Marlo Cruz you are awarded 20% off.*****

**Thank you for your purchase.**

Holly eyed the box once again and tore the front open inspecting the Model before her. She kept a mental checklist of all the details the instructions had said before activation. Platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, porcelain skin. The brunette woman leaned over and pressed the button located on Gail Peck's temple. Holly watched as the Omega roared to life. Gail Peck's hands subtly moved and cracked her head to the side.

" Fuck, I have a major hangover right now." The blonde said as she stepped out of the box resting her hand on her forehead. " Who are you...Nerd." Gail eyed the woman in front of her who had a shocked expression on her face. The brunette had long slender legs and a messy updo with a coffee in hand. Gail Peck liked that.

" I uh...I'm Stewart..I mean Holly Stewart." Holly stuttered. " I'm a doctor, well dead person doctor. I'm a forensic pathologist that works-MMPF"

Gail Peck pressed her lips on Holly. " You talk too much nerd." Gail pulled herself back from the woman and grabbed the cup of coffee in Holly's hand. Gail proceeded to drink the warm liquid and could feel an invigorating sense of calmness.

" Thanks...nerd." Gail said proceeding to make herself comfortable on Holly's couch while turning on the TV.

Holly's mouth gaped like a fish out of the water.


	2. Day 4

Living with Gail Peck was far from easy. Holly was supposed to be enjoying her three day weekend off from the smell of dead bodies and the constant pestering from all the detectives. But no, she was watching Gail Peck like a hawk, the woman constantly asked for things and had no real boundaries...ever.

She distinctly remembered Gail looking through Holly's bookshelf and finding the "jackpot" in Gail's exact words. It was her secret stash of Lesbian Kama Sutra books. It was not eventful when Gail was reading it out loud, like kindergarten storytime, and shoving the pictures in Holly's face as she was trying to catch up on her medical journal. It was horrid, and that fact that Gail actually tried to imitate the positions along with sound effects just made everything more incredibly awkward for Holly. The woman would just shake her head and bite the end of her eraser in irritation.

The image of Gail's naked body was forever burned into her sockets too. The woman woke up late, and when she did wake up, she had a naked morning walk around the house like she owned the place.

Holly's extensive alcohol collection? All gone within 3 days.

Holly was really tempted to lock her up in the guest room with a life-time supply of cheese puffs, pizza, donuts, and coffee, but knowing Gail she still would've found a way to bug Holly anyways. Besides, Holly wasn't that cruel.

Holly was more traditional not in a close-minded way, but she took things as they were based off of facts and evidence. She was not happy at all when people started blindingly supporting Omega.

Omega Division was known for their one-of-a-kind Omega Models. They established ties with the government a few years back to have access to certain information on every Canadian citizen. Omega's motto was that they ensured that their unique models were designed to be the 'perfect soulmate for the individual'. The government was all for the idea as long as they were making money. Many people stopped believing in normal relationships and jumped ships on this nonsense.  _Soulmates?_ Holly could only scoff.

Gail Peck was definitely  _not_ her cup of tea in the morning, more like scalding hot water being thrown at her...constantly.

Holly wasn't the type to quit though. She decided to treat this whole experience as an experiment in a way. She was more than qualified, a med degree and biochemistry on her belt was enough.

She finished her last entry and closed the moleskine journal shut; she'd been using it to discuss her findings and observations on her specimen 1504, Gail Peck. The leather book pattered onto the nightstand as she slipped out of bed, lazily dragging herself to the guest room.

It was her first day back to work, back to the grind of the beautiful pleasures of autopsies, and this meant Gail unfortunately needed to tag along. She internally groaned and opened the door to see the woman spread-eagled across the bed. The blonde's short hair was in different directions, and Holly could've sworn there was a half-eaten cheesepuff still in her mouth. The room was a mess, empty bottles of  _ **her**_ liquor across the carpeted floors, and  _ **her**_ clothes piled up in a corner.

After two days, Holly already knew how to wake the woman up efficiently. She proceeded to pull off all the blankets and shake her violently.

" Are there donuts?" Gail mumbled and spit out the cheesepuff.

" No."

" Coffee?"

" Not exactly."

" Going back to sleep then." Gail turned away from Holly's body and pulled a pillow over her head blatantly ignoring the doctor's protests.

" Please just get up, I have work today, and you're coming. You can make coffee downstairs while I shower." The brunette continued to shake the woman for a few minutes, but sighed in defeat as Gail continued to ignore her.

Holly stalked out of the room and shook her head. Her feet padded across the carpet of her room as she began to undress herself, flinging her clothes lazily into the hamper.

Black glasses were placed by the sink as Holly felt the warm water cascade down her shoulders. She let the calming feeling linger as the warmth soothed her muscles and her mild irritation. A cold breeze of air swished past her causing the woman to open her eyes and see a pale,blurry figure stepping in.

" Gail get out, why are you in here?! " She yelled and slightly startled the blonde who paused mid-step in the tub. There were no towels in plain sight so the doctor attempted to cover her body awkwardly with part of her arm and her two hands.

" Why Holly you told me to get ready to go to work with you." She batted her blue eyes.

" Yeah, I told you to make coffee while I shower."

" Wouldn't it be faster if we showered together?"

Holly just stared deadpanned. There was no winning this battle, Holly was sure of it. " Gail 1, Holly zip" The blonde wore a cheeky smile and stepped into the shower.

" Just don't do anything perverted. " Holly dropped her hands and began to lather shampoo in her hair.

" To think,  _I_  need a warning? You're the lesbian Holly…" Gail raised her eyebrow and smirked catching the eye of the doctor who's eyes trailed down her pale body. "And my eyes are up here."

Holly scoffed. " I've seen better."

" Well technically I'm a robot so your statement is most likely invalid. "

Gail brushed against Holly's chest to wet her hair, eliciting a spout of protest from the taller woman.

" Is that really necessary Gail?"

The blonde giggled and continued to wash herself.

The rest of their shower was somewhat in peace, minus the random poking on Gail's end. Gail may have been getting a kick out of making the woman uncomfortable, but Holly was always good at putting up a battle. It was far from over.

Holly wrapped the towel around her body as Gail tagged along stark naked into the doctor's room and straight towards her closet.

" Really Holly? Do you just want me to make fun of you?" Gail shook her head as she sifted through the flannel shirts tucked into a corner. If all hell froze over and lesbians declared war, Holly was set; all the colors of the rainbow neatly hung in her closet and were ready for the pride parade.

…

Tap.

Holly let her scalpel cut the y-incision on the length of the corpse's chest.

Tap.

Her jaw tightened as she pulled the skin over and let it fan out on the sides of the body. The scent of dead flesh filled the room, it was comforting to the doctor, but she could hear a faint gag in the corner of the room.

Tap.

Tap.

" Gail can you stop?" Holly glared at the woman who released the pen from her fingers, watching as it loudly clanked onto the metal desk. Holly was trying to keep her cool since she was at work, but it was proving to be very hard for her. Grabbing the cutters, she began to remove the rib piece by piece in order to examine the organs in place.

Gail picked up a magazine off the table and sifted through the pages. " Who reads this stuff anyways?"

" I wrote that stuff."

" Yeah, this is probably the reason why you don't get any girls Holly."

" You know I can turn you off right?" Holly glared at the woman with her scalpel in hand. " Or I can just dispose of you easily and hide the evidence, but the latter would be much easier on my end. "

" But I like it when you turn me on. " Gail glared right back in all seriousness before she winked. " What's your opinion on handcuffs?"

" Not matter how much of the oxytocin hormone runs through my veins, or the dopamine levels inside me skyrocket I'd still resist, especially if it were you."

Gail scoffed.

" Yes, this is my way of intellectually flipping you off right now."

Holly continued with her work at hand for a few more minutes. She was finally able to discuss her findings with Rodney, who awkwardly stood in a corner the whole time after Gail threatened to slit his throat if he laid his eyes on her again.

In her peripheral vision, she saw blonde streaks whipping around, Gail swiveled quickly in her chair, laughing like a maniac.  _Was this woman on crack?_

Very rarely was Holly ever interrupted during an autopsy until Gail. The forensic pathologist pulled off her gloves and fished for cash in her pocket, handing it to the woman who could only smirk.

" Giving in too soon Stewart? Gail 2, Holly 0". Gail stood up and headed out of the door on her quest for cheesepuffs at the vending machine.

Holly was left alone for a few minutes, giving her enough time to safely remove the rest of the rib cage and start to prod at the organs before slicing them open. Rodney clocked out for the day feigning that he some sort of stomach ache.

" I come with Cheesepuffs and disgusting veggie chips!"

" The she-devil has actually paid attention to what I like? I think there's a kink in your software 1504."

" You wish nerd." She placed the bag of veggie chips near the autopsy table. " I spit in them."

" The bag is unopened."

" Whatever…" Gail rolled her eyes and opened up the magazine on her desk, continuing to read 'Steps to an Autopsy'. Holly smiled at the little win, that had to have been a point for her, maybe two counting the hormone remark. But it wasn't like she was keeping count anyways.

" It smells really bad in here."

" The whining just keeps coming, huh? "

" Pretty sure the stench is coming from you since you're covered in guts. " the blonde quipped and flicked a cheesepuff in Holly's direction.

" You're so childish."

" Any results Holly?" Traci walked in and did a double take at the Omega sitting on Holly's chair.

" So the goodly doctor has finally given in?" The darker skinned woman smiled.

" It was Lisa's doing...obviously." Holly continued to jot down notes on her clipboard.

Traci walked over to the blonde sitting by the desk. " And you are?"

" Wouldn't you like to know." The blonde continued to read her article, not sparing a glance at the detective.

Holly took the file from Traci's hand. " Traci, meet 1504."

" I have a name you know." Gail cast her eyes off from the text and glared at Holly.

" Gail Peck, the unfortunate soulmate to the Queen of the Dead." Gail obnoxiously stood up and bowed.

…

_Day 4 - September 4th, 2150_

_Dr. Holly Anne Stewart_

_**General Overview:** _ _Omega Gail Peck, 1504, is still highly uncontrollable. No real progress since Day 1. Diet is still unhealthy and demeanor has not changed._

_Day 4:_

_Waking up Gail is still proven to be difficult. I must try other methods than violently shaking her. Possibly open the blinds, lure her with junk food, throw cold water, etc._ ~~_Last option is to sexually stimulate the Omega, but that is highly unlikely._~~

_Showering with Gail Peck is not amusing. Although, I feel like this will become a daily routine. I need to find a way to make her uncomfortable because I feel extremely uncomfortable in the shower with her. *Note to self: Buy new clothes. _ _Weight: 54kg, Height: 5'8", Size: Small, Bra Size: 36B_ _*_

_Breakfast was uneventful, for a petite figure she eats like a lumberjack. The amount of glucose intake is astounding, Gail dumps many packets of sugar into her coffee as well as drenching her breakfast in Syrup._

_Work wasn't as bad as I was expecting. Gail Peck was certainly a nuisance as I performed the autopsy, but I am glad that she stayed put and did not wander off. She seems to have a calmer demeanor when she sits in the lab compared to my home._

_Currently she is sleeping. She falls asleep between the times of 11pm-12am._

_Random Note: She has taken into account that I consume veggie chips._

_Extraneous Information (No particular order):_

_\- Try not to give in to Gail's needs._

_\- Slowly lower her alcohol/junk food intake._

_\- Attempt to exercise with Gail._

_\- Gail hates neon colours._

_\- Seems to be fascinated by my medical journals. *Note to self: Buy her the Anatomy Colouring Book*_

_\- Seems to have an unspoken battle with my cat, Sulli._

_\- Score Count: Gail 3, Holly 2_

_..._

_**Author's Note: I really don't know what to say about this.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what to say about this.


	3. It must be a Holly-Day

There was somewhat of a mutual respect between Holly and her cat; Holly provided the nourishment while Sulli provided sloth-like company for the lone woman. Nothing more, nothing less. Although, Holly really wanted to question her sexuality right now because she was pretty sure she wasn't into bestiality. Honestly it was hard to believe that a neutral relationship changed to falling in love within a few seconds. A chubby orange tabby cat; the woman couldn't fathom the thought.

Holly leaned back against her breakfast nook while sipping a cup of her morning tea, relishing the small Shakespearean bloodbath unfold right before her eyes. Unlike the usual nuisance of yelling at Gail to get up in the morning, Holly's ears were met with a beautiful sound of groans, complains, and loud yells of 'fucking cat'. Sulli had nearly gnawed at Gail's pant leg, somehow causing her to get out of bed and continue their battle in Holly's living room.

It was 6am in the morning and this was already  _the_  highlight of Holly's day.

" Let go you filthy beast!" Gail shook her leg violently as the orange ball of fur flung around. Sulli held on like a leech, sucking the dark energy from the blonde.

Holly shook her head and chuckled to herself, she had definitely fallen deep for her orange tabby. The forensic pathologist was glad that Gail hadn't caught on to Sulli's sixth sense of detecting aggressive words. When that happened, like in this situation, the angry cat would go wild, which was never a good sign for anyone on the receiving end of her claws.

Holly noted to herself to buy a whole yard full of bubble wrap after work. Hell, the forensic pathologist would promise all the bubble wrap in the world if the feline could piss off Gail every single day.

The blonde continued to race around the living room like Godzilla on steroids, knocking down everything in her path. Sulli was a trooper and held on amongst the various objects brushing and slapping against her fur. For the usual inactive, chubby cat she was, Sulli was holding up a very hard battle for the tired blonde.

Holly used this free time to her advantage and quickly excused herself from the theatre of her kitchen to take a shower.

The woman could actually escape and shower in peace for once without the routine sexual remarks or the customary butt slap before stepping in the shower. Showering with the Omega was always a handful, and nearly a different experience during the duration each time they. Holly would never forget the morning where Gail was extra handsy; the Omega demanded that she would soap and wash down Holly's body ignoring all protests and complaints. Holly only agreed because she remembered the instructions; Holly did not want Hurricane Peck to occur. So Holly awkwardly stood there that morning as Gail scrubbed down her curves and private places with the sponge. There was also the one time where Gail trapped the woman in the corner of her bathroom and proceeded to strip her down till she was bare. Holly couldn't fight back when Gail was kissing her neck, one of her few weak spots. Gail just loved to make the forensic pathologist uncomfortable at all times.

While Holly showered, Gail was still on the brink of what possibly would be a neverending war. Gail continued to thrash in anger, but abruptly stopped in her tracks in hope that the stupid cat would fling across the room. It didn't. The blonde huffed and scowled at the furball that was tightly wound on her leg like a koala. With arms crossed, she stood there in silence trying to plot her imminent revenge. Gail questioned whether she would get in trouble for murdering a cat; she was a robot of course so she doubted there were any laws against that yet. Holly would probably be at fault, but that was the least of her worries.

Gail sighed, she really had no other choice here. The blonde woman slipped off her pants along with the orange tabby who meowed as its body thumped on the floor. Genius.

" Ha, you stupid fat creature." She taunted and stuck her tongue out. The queen had cheated war, which was responded with a feral meow from the feline. It was far from over. The tabby held onto Gail's yoga pants and jumped out the window and onto the perch tops of the tree.

Before the cat could make any last minute decisions, Gail ran towards the window and closed it shut, flipping the cat off in the process. Sulli could care less as she laid the nice fabric over the branches to set up a comfortable space to laze around in for the rest of the day.

Gail trudged over to the breakfast counter and pulled Holly's mug to her lips. Gail was not a happy camper, the bitch rays of sunshine were in full throttle for the day.

Was her power over the Stewart kingdom diminishing? Hardly.

Gail still had an upper hand in Holly's life for the past few weeks. Her conquest to bother Holly Stewart had been somewhat of a success. It's been weeks and the Omega has slowly compiled a list of things that made Holly tick, even the minute details.

Firstly, her 'owner' was very insane about the cleanliness of her apartment. Gail decided to mess with her in the most subtle ways: tilt books around, rearrange the color coated mugs in her cabinet, and face all the labels in opposite directions. Gail would laugh her ass off when Holly caught on to the inconsistencies of the loft and begin her compulsive-nerd-mode in fixing everything back in order. The glasses prank was always essential every morning. Holly would wander around the house bumping into walls and squinting hard like an old person, but Gail gave them back once Holly sighed in defeat and gave her a point in their little 'game'. It was pretty adorable. But those were the petty, little things that would cause a stir in the ever patient forensic pathologist.

The most important second fact, was that Holly had this problem with physical touching of any kind. The woman had this one foot radius around her little bubble, and if Gail came close Holly would instinctively move back. This detail was key to knocking down the walls of Holly's kingdom. At any moment that presented itself, Gail would tap, poke, caress, and even kiss Holly who responded with immediate irritation. Although, their morning showers were the best times. This was Gail's golden ticket to make Holly squirm, and she successfully did that every time. This piece of information was her 100 points to Gryffindor, her secret finishing move to winning the Hunger Games, and definitely the firepower to defeat The Sith. Gail was climbing the top of the world, and no one was stopping her on her trek, not even the stupid hell cat.

Gail tilted the mug up to assuage the caffeine addict inside her. " What the fuck is this?!" She immediately spit out the revolting flowery taste. She eyed the tea bag that had sunk to the bottom of the mug. Gail really needed to up her game today. The forensic pathologist was showing a sign of revolt against the Omega. This needed to be stopped and eliminated. No one messed with Gail Peck.

" Ugh." The blonde woman groaned as she opened Holly's fridge. Gail stood there with her arms crossed, looking over the contents and food. Fruit, vegetables, milk, and 2 day old oatmeal. The woman did not like any of this. All of it was just healthy, healthy, and extra healthy. This needed to be replaced with pancake mix, cookie dough, or bacon. Did fatty foods not exist in Holly's mind? Gail noted to herself that they needed to go grocery shopping sometime this week, maybe tonight because she was craving vanilla ice cream. Gail haphazardly pushed through all the disgusting healthy green juices Holly was obsessed with and retrieved her sole bottle of chocolate milk.

A faint meow pulled Gail's glare from the fridge to the owner of said sound. Sulli meowed again, as Gail noticed the small cat door located at the back of the kitchen. The Omega huffed, of course there would be a stupid cat door for the damn gremlin. She needed to seal it with thick bubble wrap when Holly wasn't paying attention. Use the one damn thing that the cat loved against itself. Genius.

Sulli postured herself in a battle stance, ready to attack. Sulli hissed and jumped on the tabl

Gail backed away slowly. " It's not over you hellcat. Just think of this as a royal pause while I gather my ammunition. The battle has only begun."

Gail stormed off and up the stairs, stomping her feet until she reached the bathroom to join Holly in the shower.

"1504?" Holly laughed as she lathered her hair with the shampoo.

" No it's Sulli. You should stop cackling like a weirdo." Gail groaned as she slipped off her shirt on the other side of the shower curtain. The blonde could see the cat scratches on her torso and upper thighs in the fogged up mirror. " That cat is fucking psycho Holly."

" I happen to love my cat right meow."

" I'll pretend that I didn't hear you say something stupid."

Holly chuckled and pulled open the curtain for Gail to step in. Today was golden, and nothing could ruin her morning. Gail held a frown and stomped into the shower making a small splash at the bottom of their feet. The brunette didn't want to admit it but Gail looked absolutely adorable with her short hair ruffled in different directions and the small pout on her face. Holly definitely needed to praise the cat gods before the day ended.

* * *

 

Holly had to admit, she hadn't been this happy in weeks. So far, her morning hadn't been utterly ruined by her Omega. Since Gail presented herself in Holly's life, Holly was usually on the receiving end of bad things happening, which usually led to her being in a sour mood all day. But not today. 1504 was way beyond a bad mood, she was genuinely pissed, and that only made Holly's mood even brighter. Holly dragged the Omega out of the house earlier than usual because she felt like treating herself to the gourmet coffee that the local hole in the wall cafe offered. Holly did have her fancy Keurig machine in her loft, but the woman felt like soaking herself up in her happy mood along with the ambiance of the cafe music. It was definitely a Holly day.

" Order up for Holly!" A woman in a green apron hollered and slid the drinks on the counter.

" Thanks," Holly smiled and pulled the warm coffee cups off the counter, making her way towards the small table in the corner.

" One vanilla macchiato for the pissy blonde." Holly sat down and passed the cup to the blonde, who didn't acknowledge her presence or the coffee. Gail stared across the room and at the woman in the green apron. Holly raised her eyebrow, "Gail?"

" I don't like her."

" Since when did you like anyone...Except for Sulli of course." Holly teased.

" Don't even mention the hell cat...She is a lip looker." Gail glared and motioned her eyes towards the woman who made the coffee.

" A what?"

" When you picked up your coffee she totally lip looked you."

" I still don't get it."

" Really Holly? With all the fancy fucking degrees you have...She was looking at your lips." Gail gazed at the woman again." I'm pretty sure she pushed you a card with her number on it...but you being oblivious to anything and everything, you didn't notice so she awkwardly pulled it back."

" Well are you jealous 1504?"

" I just don't want to hear noises at night. I need my beauty rest and you, Holly, are definitely a loud one." Gail pointed her index finger at the forensic pathologist in accusation.

" I am not a loud one." Holly huffed. " You wouldn't even know."

" You fit the type. " Gail got up and sauntered over to the counter where the woman was handing out the beverages. She clicked her fingers on the counter and waited for the barista to notice her.

" Is everything okay miss?" Gail leaned forward to read the name tag.

" I'm not satisfied with this Maggie." Gail plopped her coffee on the counter, watching as the liquid splattered a bit out of the hole.

"Whats wrong with it?"

"I just dont like it."

"Would you like me to make you another?"

"Obviously." Gail rolled her eyes in annoyance. The woman was too perky and happy. Gail didn't like it one bit.

Gail tapped her foot in impatience as she waited for the coffee. Gail really wasn't having a good day. The stupid cat was giving her a piece of her mind, and she needed to touch up on her plans for attack. And what made it even worse was that Holly was having a good day. Holly having a good day was a rarity, and they both knew that.

"Here ya go."

"Just dont mess up next time." Gail grabbed the coffee and turned on her heel.

"Hey wait!"

Gail turned around and raised her eyebrows. " What?"

"Do you mind giving this to your friend?"

Gail paused for a second, contemplating whether she should turn her down harshly or accept it. "Hmm. Sure, why not?" Gail agreed. She had other plans up her sleeve.

Gail walked back towards the table and watched as Holly was looking

"See! look Holly. Proof that she's totally into you." Gail glared at the woman who awkwardly smiled and waved at the blonde.

" I still don't like her."

" Well that's pretty fucking obvious."

Gail stuck her hand out in front of Holly's face before the woman could drink her coffee. "Give me your phone. " Holly paused and gave the woman a skeptical look. " Just give it so I can put ugly barista girl on your phone." Holly rolled her eyes and handed Gail the phone.

" I'm probably not going to call her." Holly watched the woman from afar as she pressed the espresso machine. " She's not my type."

" Well I'm flattered that you're head over heels for me Holly, but you are the last person I'd want to sleep with."

" Over my dead body 1504."

Gail sifted through Holly's contacts and added Maggie's info, putting 911 as the main number and typing in her real number under the mobile number section. Gail giggled to herself. The blonde scrolled down further to find her number and rolled her eyes when it was under the name '1504'. She switched the contact name to 'Mom' and changed Evelyne Stewart, Holly's mothers name, with her own. Life was about to get real interesting for her beloved 'owner'. Gail smiled a little too widely and handed the phone to Holly.

* * *

 

Holly loved the silence of performing autopsies, but she'd been getting used to the unexpected permanent extra in her random quips of insults and comments thrown at the forensic pathologist kept Holly's comebacks up to par.

Holly pressed her fingers into the opening of the skull and pulled back the top layer of the head, hearing a loud crack as it revealed the brain. With what looked like a machete, the forensic pathologist dug it into the top half of the opened skull and proceeded to pull the brain out of its place.

" You look like a fucking serial killer with that thing." Gail muttered. Holly was weirdly smiling, big machete in hand, mesmerized by the sight before her. The brain was always beautiful.

Gail sat closer to the autopsy table today. Holly vaguely remembered Gail's first day here, it seemed like the Omega was going to puke her non-existent guts out. Now the blonde had gotten less squirmy and had actually began to view the work Holly had been doing on the dead bodies.

Holly peered over the autopsy table to where Gail sat as she colored with a purple pencil. Holly shook her head. " You would be the type to not read instructions…" Holly watched briefly as Gail continued to color the picture all purple. " Out of all pictures and colors you had to choose the vagina and color it some odd shade."

Before Gail could even ask for a snack by the time Holly clocked in on the job a few hours ago, the forensic pathologist plopped the Anatomy Coloring Book with a pack of colored pencils in Gail's hands. She'd been coloring for a good few hours without a word since.

" I happen to like the color purple and I'm actually learning something for your information."

" Really now?"

" Yup." Gail held up the coloring book and pointed to the different parts. " I know the typical labia majora, labia minora, and clitoris. But here is the vulva, the mons pubis, urogenital diaphragm… God Holly I should just become a professional vagina doctor."

Holly set down her tools, " You mean a gynecologist? You do know that is a coloring book, ight?"

" You know Holly, I can personally show you where everything is in the shower tomorrow morning…"

Holly felt her face heat up. " I'll become desensitized to your sexual remarks some day." She muttered.

" That'll be the day when you finally decide to play along with my sexual fantasies."

" Only in your dreams."

" You're actually pretty sexy in a dominatrix outfit Nerd."

"..."

* * *

 

_Day 23 - September 23rd, 2150_

_Dr. Holly Anne Stewart_

_**General Overview:** _ _Omega Gail Peck, 1504, is a sexual creature. Some progress as far as putting her in her place, but she still wants dominance. Diet is still unhealthy and demeanor was angry today._

_*Day 23:_

_Today marks some sort of progress with Omega 1504. Sulli, my orange tabby, proceeded to wake her up violently in the morning. This method seems to work the best because Gail gets up and out of the room in less than 5 minutes. 5 whole minutes compared to the usual 15 minutes of trying to get Gail mentally awake, is out of the ordinary. Not to mention the extra 10 minutes to drag the Omega out of bed. Sulli is the cure._

_Showering and getting ready with Gail Peck is still not amusing. She was less touchy in the shower today since she was in a horrible mood, much to my enjoyment. I have yet to go shopping for new clothes for the Omega. She still needs a wardrobe and undergarments (She complains that my breasts are too small and that my bras are uncomfortable.)_

_I took Gail to the local coffee shop today, but she seemed to hold a strong disliking to the coffee barista named Maggie. Maggie held some sort of interest in me, and Gail physically and vocally showed her dislike for the woman. The woman gave me her number. *Note to self: Text Maggie.*_

_Work, as per usual, is very calm. Gail still continues to bicker with me as I perform my autopsies, but I kept her occupied by giving her the Anatomy Coloring Book. All I had seen was that she colored all of the female reproductive organs purple shade. Although, it was quite impressive when she started to name the different anatomical parts of the Vagina. Hopefully, she continues to color in the book because 1) She bothers me less 2) Tt would be extremely outstanding if she is capable of naming all the different anatomical parts of the body as I perform an autopsy._

_Shopping for groceries with Gail Peck is a handful. The Omega demanded we go to the market and buy actual food. The food that I currently have in the refrigerator is deemed too 'healthy' and green for the blonde. She claims that she will have green skin if she continues to consume my healthy foods. Although, that is highly unlikely due to the pigmentation of a human's skin. Much to my disappointment, the Omega stock piled up on unhealthy foods. I bought them for her on one condition, which is for her to eat healthy during lunch time. Luckily, the alcohol at the store was not the type Gail was looking for. Gail has expensive taste for the higher end Tequila brands. *Random Note: Gail has a weird fascination with butchers. I viewed her watching the butcher chop up the chicken for 5 minutes. She was completely enamored with the process. Her nose was pressed up against the glass, which I find odd because she can perfectly view the scene from a further distance. It was slightly weird and disconcerting.*_

_Currently the Omega has fallen asleep on the couch. Gail sleeps in a cuddled up position, much like a newborn baby. It seems that she drools slightly, and keeps her mouth agape while sleeping._

_Random Note: She has a secret vendetta against Sulli. ***Buy Sulli bubble wrap.***_

_Extraneous Information (No particular order):_

_\- Gail and Sulli have an ongoing war._

_\- Gail has a habit of tapping her finger whenever she is annoyed._

_\- Gail vocally expresses her dislike towards people._

_\- Gail likes the color purple._

_\- Gail hates when people whistle._

_\- Gail Peck drools *Note to self: Take pictures while she is sleeping and blackmail her with them*_

_\- Today was a good day._

_\- Score Count: Gail 33, Holly 22_


	4. Luscinia Megarhynchos

The orange ball of fur slept soundly, cuddled up in her favorite spot by the arm post of the leather couch. The feline continued to lick at the ends of her paws as she dreamt of ridding the synthetic liquid of the Omega in accomplishment of yet another win. The dream consisted of prancing around the Omega's room and then hastily locking her claws into the blonde's clothing, proceeding to scratch at the blonde's face in amusement.

Sulli jumped at the sudden contact of a foot stomping at the end of her tail.

"Okay, listen here 1504." Holly tapped her foot impatiently on her living room rug.

The orange tabby snapped in annoyance at her owner before jumping out the window and into her fortress of a tree. The cat had accumulated her earnings of various objects and clothes that were once owned by Gail. It was the feline's trophies for every win, and she cherished them greatly as a nice bedding and safe haven.

Gail continued to flip through channels, spread eagle atop Holly's leather sofa, flinging cheese puffs in her mouth every few seconds.

The forensic pathologist walked over in front of the TV, crossing her arms in annoyance and clutching her black heel in hand in preparation to chuck it at the robot if it continued to ignore her.

"Move it, Stewart." Gail raised her eyebrows and flung a cheese puff at the woman's forehead.

"Confirm attention." Holly waved her hands dramatically. "...Before I throw this at your face."

"That is a little violent Stewart. And aren't you a little too old for clubbing." Gail gave Holly a once over and let the ends of her lips curl into a discreet smile hidden beneath the chewing of her cheesepuffs. Gail Peck was quite impressed by how well her 'owner' cleaned herself up for the evening. The Queen of the Dead was clad in a little black dress that was cut mid thigh and opened up graciously in the front, accentuating her assets. They looked like soft pillows to Gail, and all she wanted to do was nuzzle into them because one, they looked incredibly comfortable, and two, she just loved to piss off Holly Stewart.

"Earth to bitchy robot, I'm losing signal here. I think you need to be updated or something." Holly bent over and knocked on the blonde's forehead.

Gail shook her head and swatted the manicured hand away from her face before closing the distance between them. Their faces were incredibly close to each others, and Gail could feel the discomfort coming from Holly's eyes.

"Yes, Master?" Gail husked her voice and swiped her tongue over her bottom lip, catching the end of Holly's lip briefly due to the proximity.

Holly pulled back a little too quickly and started to stumble backwards over her leather ottoman until Gail grasped the woman's hand and waist to steady her.

"Already falling for me, Holly?" Gail smirked.

"I hate you." Holly stood up and slipped her toes into the heels. "As I was saying Gail, today we bought everything you could possibly want and then some just in case the world ends and you're happily stuck with Sulli for the rest of your life." Holly groaned in remembering their shopping antics earlier in the day.

The cat meowed in refusal from her perch in hearing her name.

"First thing I'll do if the world does decide to end is to kill your cat by the way." Gail retorted as Holly pulled her keys off the table.

"You have my cell phone number in the Iphone I gave you so text me if something is wrong. I'll be back in a few hours."

"I'll be ready with the handcuffs, Master Nerd"

"You can't see me, but I'm flipping you off right now." Holly said. The woman closed the door and bounded down the stairs.

* * *

 

The desert was as dry as ever. It had been way too long for Holly. Right now, the four shots of tequila gave her a boost of confidence amongst her friends and the various on-lookers that had been trying to enter their little bubble by the open bar.

Holly liked sex. The word was nearly foreign to her, it had been way too long since she had gotten any, mostly due to the fact that the Omega sent off every woman that had even tried to set foot into their loft, claiming that they were married and that she highly disapproved of threesomes.

Honestly, sexual intercourse was a natural occurrence that needed to be satiated by means of her Oxytocin hormones raging in the best way possible.

This highly intelligent business woman sitting across from her was not her usual type, but Holly just needed to get the job done, in then right back out.

"So you're the Chief Forensic Pathologist for Toronto?" the woman asked. At this point in time, Holly was getting a little too tipsy to even remember the platinum blonde woman's name.

Holly really wasn't in the mood for small talk so she continued to nod and scrutinize the blue eyes, believing that Gail's were much nicer. Holly's message tone beeped on the table. She peered over to read the name as the screen lit up: Luscinia Megarhynchos.

Holly shook her head at the new contact name for Gail; she figured it made sense since it was the scientific name for a nightingale. She needed to make the name complicated just in case Gail happened to trick her again and switch her number with her mother's. The brunette shuddered at the memory.

_Holly continued to type up her lab report on the new John Doe that was admitted this morning. Her phone buzzed._

_**Gail:** _ _Will you be bringing anything for dinner?_

_Holly shook her head, there were leftovers in the fridge and she had told Gail that she was going out to dinner with the family tonight._

_**Holly:** _ _I don't want to have dinner with you._

_Holly clicked send and then quickly sent another one right after._

_**Holly:** _ _I have plans with more important people in my life._

_After a few minutes Holly's phone buzzed again._

_**Gail:** _ _Excuse me Holly Anne Stewart?! I am going to tell your father about this. He will be highly disappointed in you, especially since you coordinated this dinner._

_The forensic pathologist stopped what she was doing and checked her contact information on Gail. It was her mother's cell phone number._

" _That fucking-"_

_Her cell phone started ringing and Holly peered at her phone in alarm, knowing that it was her mother calling._

"You alright there Holly?" The business women placed her hand over Holly's.

The flustered, drunk doctor fumbled with her glasses. "I'm sorry, my friend is sick and I told her to text me every so often."

"Oh, well, let me give you a few minutes. I'll get us some more drinks."

**Luscinia Megarhynchos:** Drinking the night off like a sailor? Don't drink too much. You are fully aware that I'm going to send off the woman you're flirting up a storm with, right?

**Holly:** Alcohol consumption should be the least of your worries you drunkard. You know I can just go over to her place right?

**Luscinia Megarhynchos:** Just a little more time before that alcohol catalyzes a reaction. Well for all you know, that woman could be a serial killer.

**Holly** : Someone has been reading one too many of my old textbooks. She's a business woman.

**Luscinia Megarhynchos:** Even worse, she will probably suffocate you with papers and charts and then smack you with her leather briefcase as you try to kill her with your science statistics.

"You're smiling way too much at your phone to be single." The woman teased and pulled up her chair, scooting it a bit closer to Holly's.

The two women continued the small talk and drank lots more alcohol far into the night. Holly was growing more impatient than ever, she just had one goal.

Holly shook her head as her phone lit up again.

**Luscinia Megarhynchos:** Your house caught on fire.

**Holly:**  Well I hope you're burning down with it.

Holly took another shot of tequila. She was going to murder the Omega tonight.

**Luscinia Megarhynchos:**  I made sure to throw all your medical journals first to try and put out the fire. Pretty sure I accidentally threw in that signed poster of Stephen Hawking too.

Holly placed her phone down and stared at the woman, downing her last shot of tequila. She leaned over and pressed her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I think we should take this to your place, Gail."

"I'm not Gail I'm Jenna." Jenna glared. " Who's Gail?" She raised her eyebrow.

Holly wiped her eyes, she could've sworn she saw Gail in front of her.

"Oh uh...uhmm.." Holly fumbled with her words. Formulating coherent words at this point was beginning to get really hard for her. " She's my uh friend. And I'm really drunk right now."

"Am I just a one night stand, you bitch?" Jenna dramatically stood up and slammed her glass on the table.

Jenna was an angry drunk. Holly wanted to hide. Just in time, Holly shut her eyes as a shot glass of tequila splattered her shirt.

Holly was definitely not getting any anytime soon.

**Luscinia Megarhynchos:** Do you want to see my handcuffs? (;

* * *

 

Holly skimmed over her work for the night. She was way too wasted to write coherently or to document her usual, meticulous reports.

_Day 47 - October 15th, 2150_

_Dr. Holly Anne Stewart_

_**General Overview:** _ _Dr. Holly Anne Stewart, 30 years old. Cause of Death? Omega 1504, Gail Peck. I think I have formally accepted that progression is absurd and that retrogression is particularly standard for this test subject._

_*Day 47:_

_I thought showering with Gail Peck was going to become habitually normal. I was extremely wrong. She decided to thoroughly clean me with the loofa, every single inch. (*Random Note: Maybe I should handcuff her to the showerhead and see how she likes it when I leave Sulli inside with her.)_

_The morning was out of the ordinary, as per usual with 1504. I had a date to attend in the evening, which happened to turn out horribly, and so I needed to stock up on everything imaginable to assuage the Omega. Never will I ever go grocery shopping with 1504 again._ _Ever_ _. Her instincts to alcohol and cheese puffs are as flagrant as her hatred towards Sulli. She just knows where they are located as if there's a mating call sending spidey signals of "Come consume me." Speaking of consuming, Omega 1504 does not wait till I have even bought any of the food. She just starts eating it as we go up and down the aisles, dumping food into the cart left and right. Someone actually came up to me and asked if I was pregnant based off of the sugary, unhealthy contents of the cart. That is just insolent._

_Car rides with Gail are definitely irritating. She enjoys teasing and looking at me intently as I drive. She also proceeds to take random pictures of me when my facial structure is unpleasant. (*Note to self: Get Gail a phone without a camera*). At the stoplights, Gail enjoys placing her hand up my thigh. It is very uncomfortable and she just cackles. I am thoroughly convinced that she is a reincarnation of the she-devil._

_Observing Gail Peck in her natural habitat, watching TV and eating, is weird. She enjoys watching morbid tv shows whilst painting her nails pink. I find it oddly disturbing._

_Notes_

_Gail likes to play with car windows._

_Gail will always and forever prevent me from having any sort of sexual activity._

_Honestly, Gail Peck is going to kill me one day._

_Score Count: Gail 54, Holly 29_

* * *

_**I finally updated. Sorry for the long wait. I've had class (I'm just really lazy). Anyways, since it was a long weekend and my person has been sleeping during the hours I've been awake, I fixed up this chapter for you all. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm in the stages of post-drunkenness (is that even a word?). Anyone willing to beta/edit for me? Thanks for reading.** _


	5. When You See my Face, Hope it Gives You Hell

Peace and quiet.

 

Holly closed her eyes and outstretched her hands on either side of her, relishing the background noises of the rainforest and the trickling sounds of the streams- she always loved her yoga playist.

 

She lied there for a few minutes, focusing on the rhythm of her breathing and getting her body into full relaxation mode.

 

The forensic pathologist’s past few days of work had been strenuous; two victims killed within a day of each other and she had to get those autopsies done quickly. The officers were always so impatient with her, and the last thing she wanted were officers banging on her office door for the write-up. Not to mention taking care of her roommate was a handful, but last night was an exception.

 

Upstairs in the guest  room laid Gail, who was rudely awakened by the sound of a certain cat clawing at her door and meowing endlessly like an alarm clock.

 

Gail,still half asleep, pulled an empty bottle of wine getting ready to chuck it at the door, but stopped in her tracks. Something felt off.

 

Her small nose scrunched up. As she took a whiff, she was rudely interrupted by a cold, foamy liquid shooting up her nostrils.

 

“ What the fuck.” She pondered for a moment, she didn’t remember cocaine being in a liquid form.

 

Gail opened her eyes and blinked twice, but quite a few more times actually.

 

It was only a few seconds before she concluded that it wasn’t Willy Wonka who vomited all over her room, but most likely her beloved master.

 

Balls of yarn were strewn across the bed frame and hung on her walls. Her bed was practically drenching in whipped cream, and she did not appreciate the cherry that was plopped on her nose. She picked at it with her finger and flung it across the room, having it land somewhere in an old red solo cup filled from when she played beer pong weeks before.

Drips of liquid landed on the blonde’s head and she tilted her head up to find the source.

 

Gail looked up in horror. Jose Cuervo, Jack Daniels, and Mr. Patron were held hostage, duct taped very tightly onto the ceiling. She extended her arm and raised her toes in attempt to reach them, but it was a lost cause. She huffed and stepped off her bed, marching out her room and down the stairs.

  
Gail Peck was so far gone from happy.

“ Fuck you Holly Stewart, F-U-C-K you.” Gail angrily stomped down the stairs, nearly slipping off the last step.

 

Holly could only smile. “ I’m glad you know how to spell Gail.”

 

“ You look like one of those murder victims.”

 

Holly opened her eyes and pulled herself from her tranquil rainforest land.

 

“ It is called Savasana, Gail. How do you like your sticky getup?  ” Holly chuckled and snapped a quick photo with her cell phone. This was definitely going into her diary.

 

Gail huffed and flicked some of her whipped cream at Holly.

 

“ What did I even do to deserve this Holly?” Gail raised her hands up. She stomped around the carpet with her arms crossed. Holly was so glad the carpet cleaners were coming tomorrow. 

 

Holly closed her eyes once more and continued to be in that position for another minute, ignoring the buzz of Gail’s bitching.

 

“ I would shower if I were you.”

 

“ That just makes me not want to shower.” Gail glared. 

 

Holly leaned on her elbow and stared at Gail. “ Do you want me to lick it off you 1504? I haven’t had breakfast yet.” Holly cocked her brow suggestively.

 

Gail pinched herself real hard.

 

“ This is far from a dream, Gail. ” Holly laughed. “ I think I’m winning now.”

 

“ You-You...You know...Fuck you Holly.” _Since when did she start getting all explicit?_

 

...

 

“Keep it coming Johnny.” Gail took another 2 shots of Tequila.

 

“ Maybe you should take it easy miss.”

 

Gail scoffed.“ Maybe you should do your job and give me more alcohol.”

 

Gail was not in one of her better moods on this evening.

 

Even after the morning fiasco, Holly tempted the robot with a whole new set of alcohol and her favorite snacks. The woman promised Gail all of that as long as she attended the wedding. Gail was not a happy camper when she was not told that that she would be going through 3 hours of Gail’s worst enemies (other than Sulli):  hair, makeup, and fashion.

 

_Holly could almost see the fumes coming out of the Omega as she dragged the robot out of the car and into the salon._

 

_“ Gail just sit in the damn chair.”_

 

_“ I’m rabid Holly, I will bite you._

 

_A click of the handcuffs was all it took for the Omega to sit still._

 

_“ You play an awfully rude game here Holly.”_

 

_“ I’d love to take my chances, 1504.”_

 

_A man entered from the back door in jeans that were a little too tight in awkward areas. “ In for the usual, darling?”Paolo said, scissors and hair brush in hand._

 

_“ Nope, I’d like you to doll up this one.” Holly tapped Gail’s forehead._

 

_“ Oh, such a pretty one.” Paolo gave her a once-over. He noticed a small button on the blonde’s temple“ Ah Holly! Is she your Omega?” He squealed and winked at the doctor._

 

_“ Unfortunately.”_

 

_“ I’m pretty sure this restraining thing is illegal.” Gail tugged at her arm, glaring at the man with the bright polo t-shirt._

 

_“ I’m sure video recording and taking pictures, as well as posting them without my consent is illegal as well. Not to mention animal cruelty, sexual harassment, and theft. ”_

 

_“ Taking your glasses and hiding them isn’t theft, Holly.”_

 

_“ You’re cuffed to a chair, there isn’t much you can do at this point, Gail.” Holly booped the robot’s nose._

 

_“ Ah, young love. How adorable.” Paolo smiled._

 

_Holly sat across from Gail and watched as Paolo started to comb at the untidy blonde hair._

 

_“ Your hair is quite sticky, doll.”_

 

_Gail was definitely fuming, and Holly could only laugh at the reminder of their morning._

 

_Every pull and hastily man handled tug was getting the robot even angrier by the minute._

 

_Gail could only focus on the mirror and the way his mouth gnawed at the gum in his mouth. He chewed like a horse and she could’ve sworn his saliva has landed on some part of her body one too many times._

 

_“ Hurry up before I claw your face off.”_

 

_“ Gail be nice before I get Sulli and put her on your lap.”_

 

_..._

 

“You’re not putting enough in Johnny.” Gail snatched the bottle of Tequila and stalked away.  Gail glared as she pulled the Tequila bottle from his grasp and stalked away.

 

A very drunk Holly wobbled over to Gail, pulling at the robot’s arm while leading the way into the coatroom closet.

 

“Sit.”

 

Gail crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow as Holly disappeared through the racks of clothing.

 

After a few moments she reappeared with a polka dotted fur coat.

 

“ You look ridiculous. And those are other people’s clothes by the way.”

 

“ Gail, you got to loosen up, “ Holly stumbled forward and leaned on Gail for a moment before pulling the both of them up. She started to sway her hips to the music coming from the door.

 

Holly took another swig from the bottle in her hand, “ Just dance with me.”

 

Gail swayed as a very drunk Holly leaned most of her body weight on her. “ You’re pretty heavy Ms. Cruella Deville. “

 

“ I hate that movie. “

 

“You know Holly Stewart. I’ve had a bad day.”

 

“You’re the definition of a bad day. Not even...” Holly held up her bottle of champagne before continuing” the thought of you is my definition of a bad day.

 

“ Just wait and see what I have in store for you.” Gail threatened.

 

The two continued to sway back and forth, as Holly’s eyes grew darker with the more alcohol she chugged.

 

“ You don’t have such a stick up your ass when when alcohol is in your system Doc.”

 

“ You must be short circuiting, Omega. The instructions told me that if you were nice I needed to get far away”

 

“ You’re way too drunk to get away.  You know I can just knock you out and make a run for it while I can.” Gail suggested.

 

“ I highly doubt you can run in those heels and dress, Gail.”

 

“ Where did you get these clothes anyways,  I thought your wardrobe consisted of only backpacks and fleece. And you know these fucking heels are terribly uncomfortable. I am going to have so many sores you are going to definitely give me a massage and... ”

 

Holly leaned forward and pecked Gail’s lips for a moment. “ You are insane.”

 

…

 

_Day 97, December 5th, 2150_

_Dr. Holly Anne Stewart_

 

**_General Overview:_ **

**_~~whipped cream~~ _ **

**_~~yarn~~ _ **

**_~~syrup~~ _ **

**_~~cherry~~ _ **

**_~~blue duct tape~~ _ **

**_~~alcohol~~ _ **

 

_ Day 97 _

 

_I am way too drunnnk for this. How did I get here? What happened? Need H2O._

 

_\- Score Count: Gail 33, Holly: 88_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, written in an hour, one-shot. So, it is unedited and has only been read through like twice. Sorry for any mistakes. Reviews, follows, and favorites are greatly appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
